SUCCUBUS
by Alektrona Proserpine
Summary: Aku adalah Haruno Sakura dan aku adalah succubus. DLDR! SAKURA-CENTRIC! WARNING INSIDE! Mind to RnR? CHAP.3UPDATE...
1. Chapter 1

_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ALEKTRONA PROSERPINE), APALAGI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Succubus_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Succubus © Alektrona Proserpine_

_Rating. M–MA _

_Genre. Fantasy & Drama_

_Sakura-Centric_

_**WARNING!**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, BAD-Sakura, BAD-Chara, Adult Fic, Hard Lemon, Mild Language, Explicit, NC-21, etc.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**Chapter 1…**_

_**STILL PROLOG**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jepang _adalah negara dengan berbagai keunikan tersendiri. Sebagai negara maju terutama di bidang ekonomi, kota-kota besar di _Jepang _adalah pusat bisnis dunia yang seolah tidak pernah tidur. Salah satu ciri khas unik kota-kota besar di _Jepang _adalah gemerlapnya lampu-lampu papan iklan neon yang berwarna-warni, menerangi jantung kota dengan berbagai macam aktivitas penduduknya di malam hari.

Gemerlap kota-kota besar**―**sebut saja _Shinjuku, Ginza (Tokyo), Sapporo (Hokkaido), Namba, Shinsaibashi (Osaka)_**―**telah menjadi ciri khas unik di _Jepang _yang dapat membuat kagum setiap orang yang pernah mengunjunginya. Suasana yang khas menjadi pengalaman yang unik bagi pelajar, wisatawan, dan pekerja yang pernah berada di kota-kota _gemerlap _ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_09.15 p.m._

_Saturday – 20 September 20XX_

_Shinjuku – Tokyo_

Gadis berambut _pony tail _itu melangkah dengan santainya di trotoar jalan distrik kota _Shinjuku _yang bisa dibilang cukup padat. Mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah _satnite _atau _saturday night_… tak mengherankan jika kawasan di sekitaran distrik kota _Shinjuku _jauh lebih ramai dari hari-hari biasanya, para muda-mudilah yang lebih mendominasi suasana, pun dengan para pekerja kantoran yang baru saja pulang, mencari kesenangan atau hiburan sebelum mereka benar-benar pulang ke rumah, tak jauh beda dengan para muda-mudi atau bahkan wisatawan dan masyarakat sekitar.

Rambut merah muda gadis itu terus bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri seiring langkah kaki jenjangnya yang berbalut _knee length boot_ berwarna hitam dengan _heels _7cm. Gadis itu terus melangkah dengan sangat santainya, tak memperdulikan bahkan mengacuhkan setiap pasang mata yang jelas-jelas menatap lapar dan penuh nafsu padanya**―**lebih tepatnya pada tubuh _sexy _sekaligus _hot _milik gadis beriris _emerald _tersebut.

Gadis berparas manis yang hanya berbalut _hotpants jeans _warna putih―yang bahkan ukurannya tak jauh beda dengan celana dalam―dengan sangat jelas memamerkan paha putih mulusnya. _Tanktop _hitamnya yang jika diperhatikan dengan teliti lagi, gadis merah muda itu terlihat seperti _topless_**―**sebuah _tanktop _transparan yang disengaja atau tidak, gadis itu sama sekali tak terlihat mengenakan bra, sehingga payudara berukuran _cup D-_nya menjadi pemandangan bebas sekaligus menggiurkan, apalagi dua putingnya yang sangat menonjol itu. Hal yang wajar jikalau setiap pasang mata para lelaki tertuju gadis bernama Sakura Haruno itu. Gadis itu bahkan tak merasa kedinginan sama sekali, pun dengan pakaian super minimnya itu. Apalagi merasa risih. Sama sekali tidak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_SAKURA's POV_

Cih! Manusia. Mereka benar-benar mahluk rendahan. Tapi aku menyukainya. Hahahaha…

Jangan pernah berpikir aku sama seperti mereka―manusia. Aku berbeda. Jauh berbeda dengan manusia-manusia bodoh itu. Aku Sakura… Sakura Haruno**―**bukan nama asli, hanya sebuah nama samaran atau mungkin panggilan? Terserahlah, aku tidak perduli! Dan aku adalah _succubus_. Meskipun aku adalah _succubus_, aku berbeda dari kaumku.

Mungkin sebelum aku menjelaskan perbedaan antara diriku dengan kaumku, ada baiknya aku menjelaskan secara singkat seperti apa kaumku itu.

_Succubus_―iblis wanita berparas menarik yang biasa menggoda para manusia lelaki untuk berhubungan seks dengan kami. Pada dasarnya kami―_succubus_―tercipta dari refleksi dosa para manusia lelaki yang suka berlebihan berhubungan seks dengan manusia wanita. Itu benar… 100% benar. Aku mengakuinya. Dan lagipula, untuk apa aku harus menutupinya? Hanya membuat repot saja.Baiklah, _back to topic_!

_Succubus _mengambil energi dari manusia lelaki untuk bertahan hidup hingga mangsa kami tewas. Mahluk seperti kami ini pada dasarnya mendatangi manusia lelaki dalam mimpi mereka dengan wujud manusia wanita untuk menggoda mereka melakukan hubungan seks. Wujud asli kami adalah wanita cantik bersayap dan sangat sensual―itu kenyataan. Tapi kami juga dapat berwujud apa saja yang ada dipikiran mangsa kami. Kebanyakan dari kami menguasai manusia lelaki melalui mimpi atau bahkan dengan ingatan tentang kecantikan wujud manusia wanita kami yang tidak akan hilang-hilang sehingga membuat manusia lelaki menjadi linglung. Kami juga dianggap sebagai penyebab mimpi basah dan kelumpuhan tidur. Itu memang benar.

Tak hanya itu saja, setelah mangsa kami sekarat kesakitan tak berdaya karena energi kehidupan mereka kami hisap, kami mengambil bentuk manusia dan membunuh mangsa kami. Beberapa dari kami bahkan sampai ada yang memakan mangsanya hidup-hidup.

Ah, ya! _Succubus _memiliki lawan jenis, biasa disebut _incubus_―adalah versi pria dari _succubus_. _Incubus _pun juga sama dengan kami, suka menyerap energi dari mangsanya. Meski begitu, ada satu hal yang membedakan antara _succubus _dan _incubus._ Mereka―_incubus_―suka berhubungan seks dengan manusia karena ingin mendapatkan keturunan dari kaum manusia, menghamili korbannya dengan benih _incubus_ mereka. Aku beritahukan sesuatu hal. Apabila manusia yang sudah berhubungan seks dengan _mereka, _maka kebanyakan dari manusia-manusia itu akan mati, sedangkan bayi yang dilahirkannya maka nadinya tidak berdenyut dan bernafas hingga setelah berumur 7 tahun, bayi tersebut akan hidup normal serta mempunyai kecerdasan yang tinggi.

Mahluk seperti kami ini paling suka mencari mangsa di malam hari. Hahaha… terdengar seperti kaum _vampire_, bukan? Tapi tidak! _Kami_ berbeda. Tentu saja! Cih! Aku benci mereka―_vampire_. Serius! Aku benar-benar membenci mereka! Meski kami sama-sama mahluk penghuni neraka tapi aku sangat membenci mereka. Semua itu karena satu _vampire _yang pernah kujumpai dulu sekali―entah kapan aku tidak ingat. Dan _yeah_… aku masih membenci mereka hingga sekarang. Tentu aku punya alasan sendiri kenapa aku sampai membenci mereka. Dan aku tidak mau menceritakannya.

Ah, ya! Kalian pasti mau tahu kenapa aku bilang bahwa aku berbeda, bukan? Kukatakan sekali lagi ya, aku ini benar-benar berbeda dengan mereka―kaumku sendiri. Aku berhubungan seks karena aku sangat suka dan menginginkannya, berbeda dengan _mereka_ yang hanya mencari energi kehidupan dan memperoleh keturunan. Terserah kalian mau menganggapku penggila seks atau apa? Tapi kuingatkan sekali lagi, ya. Aku ini adalah _succubus _dan bukan manusia. Wajar, kan?

Setiap malam aku selalu mencari mangsa. Kemudian pun sudah jelas, kami berhubungan seks sampai―aku―puas, sampai pagi. Aku tidak mendatangi mangsaku lewat mimpi, tidak seperti kaumku. Tidak! Tapi langsung di dunia nyata dengan mengambil wujud manusia wanita―yang tentu saja menggoda dan menantang mereka―para manusia lelaki. Aku juga bisa mengatur tubuhku sesuai keinginanku. Termasuk tanda keperawanan, sekalipun sudah beratus kali aku dimasuki, aku masih bisa membuat diriku memiliki selaput dara. Tidak ada alasan khusus kenapa aku melakukannya. _Yeah…_ mungkin untuk mendapatkan sedikit kesenangan.

Puas berhubungan seks, aku pasti akan menyedot energi kehidupan mangsaku, tidak sampai mati. Hanya sampai mereka sekarat saja. Satu lagi perbedaan diriku dengan kaumku, bukan? Kubunuh atau tidak, para manusia yang telah berhubungan seks dengan kaumku akan langsung masuk ke neraka tingkat dua―jika mereka sudah mati. Jadi, untuk apa aku harus repot-repot sampai membunuh apalagi memakan mereka? Sejujurnya aku tidak suka daging manusia, pun _teman-teman_ ku pernah bilang bahwa daging mereka itu sangatlah lezat.

Setelahnya pun aku akan pergi meninggalkan manusia-manusia bodoh itu, kembali ke duniaku dengan wujudku yang sebenarnya. Manusia-manusia mangsaku? Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan mereka. Yang kuperdulikan hanyalah diriku sendiri. Sekalipun mangsa-mangsa ku itu masih bisa hidup, aku tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan mereka―barang bekas, aku lebih suka dan tertarik untuk mencari mangsa baru.

Hal _itu_ terus berlangsung sampai sekarang. Dan mungkin sampai hari kiamat… atau sampai aku mati? Entahlah. Siapa yang perduli?

Dulu aku juga pernah berhubungan seks dengan _incubus―_lebih tepatnya _incubus_ yang jatuh hati padaku… katanya, dan itu sungguh tidak mengasyikkan. Walau _incubus _itu juga sama menawannya seperti _kami_, tapi _mereka _benar-benar payah―menurutku. Berbeda jika aku berhubungan seks dengan para manusia lelaki. Mereka sangat menarik dan mengasyikkan.

Dan jangan bertanya soal umur! Aku sendiri bahkan sudah lupa berapa umurku sebenarnya. _Yeah… _seperti aku perduli saja? Aku paling suka berwujud gadis berusia 18 tahun, tapi tak jarang juga aku berwujud wanita dewasa―tentunya dengan penampilan yang _WOW_. Hahaha…

Huh! Dan tatapan mereka semua, manusia-manusia bodoh itu… tentu saja aku menyadarinya. Tapi aku memilih bersikap seolah tidak perduli pada mereka. Bukan karena apa-apa. Sekalipun aku ini iblis wanita yang hobi berhubungan seks, aku ini punya kriteria sendiri untuk setiap mangsaku. Dan mereka semua bukan kriteriaku. Aku ini sangat menyukai pemuda yang tampan, bertubuh atletis dan mempesona. Hahaha… terdengar seperti manusia perempuan pada umumnya, bukan? Tapi sebenarnya tidak juga _sih_. Lebih tepatnya adalah pemuda yang menarik perhatiankulah yang akan menjadi mangsaku. Tidak perduli mereka itu kaya atau miskin, yang penting mereka menarik perhatianku. Dan aku juga sangat tidak suka berhubungan seks dengan pria tua, apalagi kakek-kakek. Ugh… menjijikkan. Tidak seperti _teman-teman _ku yang… _yeah_, begitulah.

_Yup_! Itulah beberapa hal yang membedakan diriku dengan kaumku sendiri. _Yeah, yeah, yeah_… aku yakin kalian pasti menganggapku _succubus _yang pilih-pilih. Tak jarang juga aku sering diolok-olok kaumku sendiri karena sikapku yang suka pilih-pilih mangsa ini. Dan saat itupun aku hanya diam, tidak membalas olokan mereka apalagi membantah atau menyanggah… aku hanya akan diam dan berlalu begitu saja meninggal _mereka_ yang masih asyik mengolok-olok diriku. Tch! Seperti aku perduli saja.

Ah! Aku penasaran. Kira-kira… siapa ya mangsaku malam ini? Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk segera berhubungan seks dengan manusia-manusia bodoh itu. Begitu mudahnya menggoda bahkan menjerumuskan mereka ke neraka hanya dengan surga dunia yang jelas-jelas merupakan sebuah kepalsuan―seperti tubuhku saat ini misalnya? Hahaha…

Kalian harusnya lihat wajah mesum dan penuh nafsu manusia lelaki itu yang terus saja menatapku. Sudah bisa dipastikan mereka tengah berfantasi liar tentangku. Ah… rasanya aku benar-benar ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Benar-benar manusia bodoh, bukan?

Aku adalah Sakura Haruno. Iblis wanita yang hobi berhubungan seks dengan manusia lelaki. _Succubus _yang hanya mementingkan kesenangan diriku sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**to be continued…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ah, ya…! Jangan pernah melupakan __**WARNING**__ yang telah aku sampaikan di atas lho, ya? Sakura itu __**succubus**__. Lalu di setiap chapter __**pasti**__ akan ada __**LEMON**__ dengan chara cowok yang berbeda __**tapi**__ masih dengan Sakura. __**Ingat**__! This fic is Sakura-Centric._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mind to review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Special thanks to :**_

_**Mika gk ada aku**_

_**no name**_

_**Kumada Chiyu : **__Untuk bagian SasuSaku & ItaSaku itu masih sangat lama._

_**iya baka-san : **__Succubus itu tidak serta merta berasal dari mitologi Yunani. Dari referensi terjemahan yang pernah aku baca, Succubus/Incubus itu adalah mahluk dari abad pertengahan Kristen Demonologi (tahun 1300). Ada juga yang dari Yahudi Mistisisme dan Kabbalah. Kalau asal tepatnya tidak diketahui._

_**desypramitha26**_

_**Kimaru-Z : **__Sejujurnya… aku sempet syok waktu baca review kamu itu. Maaf, tapi tidak ada MadaSaku. Madara itu __**Uchiha**__ dan __**Uchiha**__ itu memiliki peran penting di fic ini. Dan yeah… aku tidak bisa._

_**Yo**_

_**usashiro**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (Alektrona Proserpine), APALAGI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Succubus_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Succubus © Alektrona Proserpine_

_Rating. M_

_Genre. Drama, Supernatural & Fantasy_

_Sakura-Centric_

_**WARNING!**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, BAD-Sakura, BAD-Chara, Adult Fic, Hard Lemon, Mild Language, Explicit, NC-21, etc.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 2 – Sex in The Park – NaruSaku**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis merah muda itu terus melangkah tak tentu arah. Ia hanya pasrah mengikuti kemana langkah kakinya membawanya pergi. Semakin lama, jalan yang ia lalui semakin sepi. Berbeda dengan beberapa saat yang lalu. Yang terlihat hanyalah lalu-lalang kendaraan dan segelintir pejalan kaki yang masih bisa dihitung. Masih dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu yang menjadi pemandangan lumrah di kota-kota besar. Sakura sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu pastinya dimana ia berada, yang ia tahu hanyalah ia masih berada di _Shinjuku_―entah bagian _Shinjuku _yang sebelah mana.

Langkah kaki Sakura tiba-tiba saja tepat berhenti di depan sebuah taman yang sangat sepi dengan penerangannya yang tak seberapa. Tubuh _sexy_-nya sedikit membungkuk dengan kedua tangan yang memegang masing-masing lututnya yang serasa mau lepas saja.

"Hahhh… ternyata berjalan kaki itu sangat melelahkan. Apalagi dengan sepatu seperti ini. Ck! Benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Tahu begini aku terbang saja! Mencari mangsa lewat udara tidaklah buruk. Hahhh… aku lelah~ Sangat lelah…" keluhnya masih dalam posisi sebelumnya. Sejujurnya ia tidak terbiasa berjalan kaki seperti ini, Sakura lebih sering menggunakan sepasang sayap yang paling dibanggakannya. Walaupun Sakura itu pada dasarnya adalah iblis, tapi jika dia sudah mengambil wujud manusia, ia juga akan merasakan bagaimana itu bernafas dan lelah. Terbukti dari nafas Sakura yang sedikit terengah-engah lelah akibat terlalu lama berjalan kaki dengan sepatu _boot_ ber-_heels-_nya itu.

"Dan kenapa sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan mangsa yang cocok untukku?! Aish! Lengkap sudah penderitaanku. Hiks… ini sangat menyebalkan!" geram Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, kepalanya menengok ke kiri―tepat ke arah taman.

"Taman, eh? Kurasa tidak ada salahnya aku istirahat sebentar. Kaki-ku benar-benar butuh waktu istirahat. Hahhh… lain kali aku akan memakai sayap saja!" ujarnya sembari melangkah gontai, masuk ke dalam taman. Sakura duduk di bangku yang tepat berada di depan air mancur taman yang tak terlalu besar, namun juga tidak bisa dikatakan kecil. Meski dengan penerangan yang bisa dibilang minim, kedua iris _emerald _Sakura masih bisa melihat ke segala penjuru dengan sangat jelas―bagaikan melihat di siang hari yang sangat terik.

"Aneh. Sepi sekali. Bukankah malam ini adalah _satnite_? Tapi kenapa sepi sekali?" gumam Sakura heran. Setahu Sakura, taman merupakan tempat yang paling ramai, apalagi jika itu berhubungan dengan _satnite._

"Taman ini sebenarnya tidak buruk. Cocok untuk melakukan hubungan seks. Aaarrgghhh! Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa aku memikirkan hobi-ku yang satu itu disaat seperti ini?!" gumam Sakura―untuk kesekian kalinya―bernada frustasi sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri yang mulai sedikit berantakan.

"Hiks… kapan aku mendapatkan mangsa?!" gadis itu terus bergumam sendiri dengan berbagai macam intonasi nada. Dan selalu diakhiri dengan helaan nafas frustasi.

"Sial sekali aku hari ini," ujar Sakura kembali bernada frustasi sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, tubuh Sakura tersentak kaget seakan merasakan kehadiran _sesuatu_. Dengan penuh semangat ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke depan sana. Sebuah seringaian lebar tercipta di wajah manis Sakura saat ia menemukan satu buah objek yang tak jauh dari gerbang taman.

'_Kesempatan emas! Akhirnya aku menemukan mangsa yang cocok juga,'_ batin Sakura bersorak gembira.

"Hei?! Tuan yang di depan gerbang taman?!" seru Sakura penuh semangat seakan tak mau melepaskan mangsa yang sudah ada di depan mata, sembari melambaikan tangan kanannya pada pemuda di dekat gerbang taman. Merasa terpanggil, seseorang yang kini menghentikan langkahnya tepat di jalan masuk taman itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara berasal―di dalam taman. Kedua iris _blue sapphire_ orang itu menatap heran sekaligus bingung pada seorang gadis yang berada di taman. Apalagi saat melihat ekspresi senang gadis itu.

"Iya! Kau, Tuan! Kau yang aku maksud!" seru Sakura sekali dengan nada riang, seakan mengerti akan keheranan dan kebingungan mangsanya. Merasa tak enak lantaran tak sopan jika berbicara dari jarak jauh, pemuda berambut kuning itu melangkah masuk ke dalam taman, menghampiri gadis asing yang memanggil-manggilnya. Langkah tegap pemuda itu semakin mendekat ke bangku taman tempat Sakura beristirahat.

_GLEK_

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu susah payah meneguk ludahnya sendiri dengan tubuh yang ikut menegang dan kedua bola matanya yang membulat kaget saat melihat penampilan gadis di depannya―seorang gadis duduk sendirian di taman, dengan hanya berbalut _tanktop _transparan dan _hotpants _yang bahkan tak jauh beda dengan celana dalam. Pemuda manapun itu―yang tentunya masih normal, termasuk pemuda tampan itu pasti akan langsung tergoda juga melihat pemandangan menggiurkan tepat berada di depan matanya.

'_Bagus! Dia sudah mulai terjebak,'_ batin Sakura bersorak senang. Sebagai iblis wanita penggoda―yang berpengalaman, Sakura sadar betul bahwa pemuda yang berada di depannya ini tengah terpaku pada tubuh manusianya yang memang menggoda dan menggiurkan untuk segera _dicicipi_.

"A-apakah ada yang bisa kubantu, Nona?" tanya pemuda itu yang sarat akan kegugupan. Kedua bola mata pemuda itu benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari area dada dan lipatan paha―selangkangan―Sakura, apalagi kedua puting Sakura yang menonjol itu.

'_Benar-benar minta dihisap dan digigit puting sialan tapi nikmat itu! Kuso!' _batinnya mesum. Dan sebagai seorang iblis, Sakura bisa dengan mudahnya membaca pikiran dan hati manusia, termasuk pikiran mesum pemuda kuning tersebut. Sakura sendiri mendengus geli namun sangat pelan saat mendengar pikiran mesum mangsanya.

"Ya. Umm… bisakah Tuan memijat kaki-ku sebentar saja?" pinta Sakura memohon dengan wajah super memelas. _GLEK_. Lagi, pemuda itu kembali kesulitan meneguk ludahnya sendiri melihat air muka Sakura.

"Kaki-ku benar-benar terasa pegal. Aku lelah berjalan, apalagi dengan sepatu seperti ini," terang Sakura masih dengan _cara_ yang sama―nada dan wajah super memelas―_plus _dengan kaki kanannya yang sedikit menjulur naik, dengan terang-terangan mempertontonkan paha putih mulusnya, yang secara otomatis membuat posisi duduk Sakura seakan mengangkang―menggoda mangsanya.

"B-baiklah jika itu mau-mu, Nona," dengan susah payah pemuda itu menahan hasrat lelakinya yang mulai bergejolak. Tanpa disadari oleh pemuda itu, Sakura tengah menyeringai senang―karena mangsanya itu telah terjebak dalam perangkap yang Sakura buat. Pemuda itu―Naruto Uzumaki―berjongkok tepat di depan Sakura.

"Boleh kulepaskan?" tanya Naruto pada gadis di depannya, dengan kepala mendongak menatap Sakura, meminta persetujuan pada gadis yang akan ditolongnya itu.

"Tentu saja boleh, Tuan," jawab Sakura kalem. Kedua tangan Naruto mulai melepaskan sepatu _boot _yang Sakura kenakan, mulai dari yang sebelah kanan. Untuk kesekian kalinya, lelaki itu mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan hasratnya untuk tidak langsung memperkosa gadis itu. Darah Naruto berdesir hebat saat tangannya tak sengaja bersinggungan dengan kulit Sakura yang putih, mulus, dan lembut seperti bayi. Naruto berusaha keras mengalihkan kedua matanya agar tidak terus-menerus menatap celah diantara kedua paha gadis itu. Sementara Sakura hanya memperhatikan Naruto dalam diam, namun Sakura sadar betul dengan apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh Naruto saat ini. Lelaki itupun mulai memijat kaki kanan Sakura terlebih dahulu.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu, Tuan?" tanya Sakura berbasa-basi. Sebenarnya tanpa bertanya pun Sakura sudah tahu betul data diri lelaki di depannya. Semuanya. Itu semua berkat kekuatannya sebagai iblis.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki," jawab Naruto yang masih memijat kaki kanan Sakura.

"Ah… aku Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal, Naruto-_kun_," ujar Sakura bernada manja―sengaja. Bagian dari perangkapnya.

'_Sial! Apa maksudnya itu? Gadis ini benar-benar…'_ batin Naruto sedikit menggeram lantaran Sakura mendesah dan bernada manja. Naruto tergoda. Tentu saja iya. Sakura tahu? Sudah pasti.

"Sepertinya Naruto-_kun_ mau pergi. Apa aku benar?" tanya Sakura kembali berbasa-basi.

"Ya… bisa di bilang begitu," jawab Naruto sekenanya. Memang benar kalau Naruto akan pergi. Lebih tepatnya menghabiskan _satnite _bersama teman-temannya. Bersenang-senang―minum-minum, seks, menonton video _hentai_. Apapun yang menyenangkan―khusus lelaki tentunya.

"Kalau begitu aku menghambat Naruto-_kun, _ya…?" ujar Sakura bernada bersalah―pura-pura.

"Tidak juga. Lagipula aku menolong orang yang membutuhkan bantuanku. Teman-temanku pasti akan mengerti," sergah Naruto mengandung kebohongan. _Hell… siapa yang perduli dengan teman kalau gadis cantik dan sexy tersaji tepat di depan mata._

"_Souka_…"

Keduanya terus mengobrol dengan berbagai macam topik sampai Naruto selesai memijat kedua kaki Sakura. Lain dengan Sakura yang hanya ingin berbasa-basi, Naruto mati-matian menahan dirinya agar tidak terus-menerus melirik pemandangan menggiurkan di depannya, di balik _hotpants _yang Sakura kenakan. Naruto tidak ingin dicap sebagai lelaki mesum oleh gadis didepannya, walau ia akui sulit sekali menahan gejolak hasratnya sendiri. Gadis itu tentu menyadari tindak-tanduk Naruto yang nampak gelisah―sedari awal malah, namun ia memilih mengacuhkannya dan terus mengajak Naruto mengobrol. Kalau boleh jujur, Sakura juga sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia ingin langsung menyerang mangsanya. Tapi itu bukanlah gayanya. Ia ingin menjadi seperti seorang pemancing profesional. Dan ia dapatkan kesempatan emas itu sekali lagi.

"Apakah kakimu sudah baikan, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto yang masih berjongkok di depan Sakura, menatap tepat ke kedua bola mata Sakura.

"Ya. Sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih untuk pijatannya, Naruto-_kun_," jawab Sakura dengan senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya.

"A-aa… sama-sama, Sakura-_chan_," balas Naruto dengan wajah merona dengan jemari yang menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Ugh…" lenguhan kecil itu meluncur bebas dari bibir mungil Sakura. Kedua tangan gadis itu bergerak memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, tubuh _sexy_-nya pun mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah.

_GLEK_

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Kali ini lantaran ia tidak sengaja menangkap pergerakan gelisah kedua paha Sakura yang bergesekan―yang membuatnya kembali tergoda. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menuju wajah Sakura yang juga nampak gelisah.

"Sakura-_chan_? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"A-aku kedinginan," jawab Sakura yang masih nampak gelisah.

'_Baka! Tentu saja kau kedinginan, Sakura-chan. Kau berpakaian seperti itu di malam hari pula. Bagaimana tidak kedinginan?'_ batin Naruto.

"Na-naruto-_kun_…"

_BRUK_

Melihat tubuh Sakura yang limbung akan jatuh, dengan refleks Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkap Sakura. Dan jadilah Sakura Haruno yang jatuh dalam dekapan hangat―panas―Naruto Uzumaki yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus dan tubuh yang menegang. Itu hanya sebuah akting yang Sakura ciptakan dengan mengubah wajahnya menjadi membiru pucat kedinginan―yang tentunya menggunakan kekuatan iblisnya. _Berlebihan memang. Tapi ya… sekali lagi, taktik. _

"Sa-sakura-_chan_?" panggil Naruto khawatir. Pemuda itu merasakannya, tubuh Sakura memang terasa sangatlah dingin.

"Tolong aku sekali lagi, Naruto-_kun_…" pinta Sakura bernada lirih dalam dekapan Naruto.

"Apa itu?" ucap Naruto refleks.

"Naruto-_kun_… tolong… hangatkan aku," pinta Sakura dengan nada yang terdengar lebih lirih dari sebelumnya.

"B-baiklah kalau begitu," tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung berucap setuju dengan wajah memanas dan merah.

'_Kena kau, manusia bodoh!'_ batin Sakura puas dengan sebuah seringaian―iblis―yang kembali hadir di wajah manis Sakura, tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto yang masih setia mendekap tubuh gadis bak musim semi itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sa-sakura-_chan_?" panggil Naruto pelan, mereka berdua masih dalam posisi seakan saling berpelukan―tepatnya Sakura yang bersandar dan Naruto yang mendekap tubuh Sakura. Tak dapat dipungkiri oleh Naruto bahwa pemuda tampan itu merasakan dua puting Sakura di dada bidangnya. Membuat jantungnya memompa lebih keras, darah yang berdesir cepat, dan hasrat lelakinya yang semakin memuncak.

"Ya?" balas Sakura singkat, enggan mengubah posisi.

"Bolehkah aku tahu maksud dari… ehem! Menghangatkan itu?" tanya Naruto bingung namun terselip nada polos dan malu. Mendengar pertanyaan polos dari pemuda yang menjadi sandarannya itu mau tak mau membuat Sakura terkikik geli juga. Seumur-umur menjadi iblis, baru kali ini ada mangsanya yang bertanya sepolos itu. Sakura pikir Naruto sudah mengerti maksudnya, apalagi jika dilihat dari tindak-tanduk Naruto serta pikiran mesum mangsanya malam ini―ternyata dia salah. _Ah… manusia memang menarik. _Satu lagi… sekalipun Sakura itu iblis yang bisa membaca pikiran mangsanya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa membaca dan melihat hati manusia.

Naruto sendiri sebenarnya tidak bodoh-bodoh _amat_. Ia punya jawaban sendiri dengan arti kata menghangatkan itu. Tapi sekali! Naruto tidak mau dianggap mesum oleh gadis yang diam-diam mulai Naruto sukai ini. _Walau aslinya dia_―_Naruto_―_itu memang mesum_.

"Kau benar-benar polos atau bodoh, Naruto-_kun_?" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sakura malah melontarkan kalimat lain sembari melepas _pelukan _mereka. Dengan santainya Sakura kembali bersandar pada sandaran bangku taman, kedua kakinya yang masih telanjang saling menyilang bertumpang tindih, mengabaikan pemuda yang berjongkok tepat di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto yang jelas-jelas Sakura ketahui bahwa pemuda itu hanya pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya secara terang-terangan?" kedua _emerald _Sakura kini tepat menatap jauh ke dalam _blue sapphire _Naruto, dengan Sakura yang memasang wajah menggoda dan menantang. Gadis itu menghela nafas sejenak―tak ada maksud apapun.

"Kau tahu betul apa maksudku, Naruto-_kun_. Seorang gadis dan pemuda. Di tempat yang sepi, suhu udara yang dingin. Saling _menghangatkan_ tubuh satu sama lain. Menurutmu… apa yang akan _mereka _lakukan, hmm… _Na-ru-to-kun_?" Sakura sengaja mendesahkan nama kecil mangsanya.

Naruto Uzumaki menyeringai mesum dalam wajahnya yang tiba-tiba saja menduduk dan Sakura Haruno menyadarinya dengan sangat jelas. Jangan lupakan _dia_ adalah iblis.

"Kau yakin dengan hal _itu, _Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan Sakura, seakan tak mau mengambil langkah yang salah, meski kenyataannya Naruto juga sangat menginginkan hal yang dimaksud oleh Sakura. Pemuda itu tahu betul maksud dari gadis merah muda itu.

"Aku tidak pernah ragu, Naruto-_kun_," jawab Sakura bernada mantap menyakinkan.

"Kau akan menyesal, Sakura-_chan_," ujar Naruto dengan kepala yang sudah kembali tegak dan sebuah seringai mesum dengan jelas dan lebar tercetak di wajah tampannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal, Naruto-_kun_," balas Sakura santai―teramat santai.

'_Justru kau lah yang akan menyesal, manusia bodoh!' _batin Sakura.

Pemuda itu berdiri, menarik tangan Sakura untuk mengikuti langkahnya yang menuju belakang semak-semak taman.

"Naruto-_kun_?" panggil Sakura yang diseret oleh Naruto.

"Apa, Sakura-_chan_?" balas Naruto malas.

"Sepatuku bagaimana?" tanya Sakura yang jelas-jelas merupakan basa-basi semata. _Pertanyaan bodoh memang…_

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sakura-_chan_. Aku sanggup membelikanmu sepatu yang jauh lebih bagus, lebih mahal dan lebih nyaman dari punyamu itu," jawab Naruto sombong. Tentu Naruto bisa. Selain putra walikota, Naruto juga seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses―memiliki banyak restoran _ramen _yang sangat terkenal, tersebar diseluruh penjuru _Jepang_. Sakura sendiri hanya menggendikan bahunya acuh. Pakai sepatu atau tidak sejujurnya Sakura tidak perduli.

"Semak-semak, eh?" kata Sakura sedikit mencibir.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka, Sakura-_chan_? Kalau kau tidak suka… kita bisa melakukannya di hotel terdekat atau kau mau ke apartemen-ku?" tawar Naruto.

"Aa… tidak perlu, Naruto-_kun_. Lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan?" kata Sakura sengaja memancing Naruto yang kian menyeringai lebar―seringai mesum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_BRUK_

"Aakhh! Naruto-_kun_, tidak bisakah kau lebih lembut?" pekik Sakura―pura-pura―kesakitan lantaran Naruto yang dengan gerakan kasar dan tidak sabaran mendorong dan memenjarakan tubuh Sakura ke pohon yang berada di antara semak-semak taman.

"_Gomenna_, Sakura-_chan_. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar lagi," ungkap Naruto jujur.

Sakura menyeringai kecil mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan. "Kalau begitu cepat lakukan, Naruto-_kun_," perintah Sakura bernada nakal dan menggoda.

"Tentu," jawab Naruto menyeringai mesum.

"Naru―to-_kunhhh_…" Naruto dengan sengaja menghimpit tubuh Sakura menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri. Membuat tonjolan di bagian celananya secara otomatis bergesekan dan menempel di bagian tubuh Sakura yang paling sensitif. Mau tak mau akibat ulah Naruto itu membuat Sakura sedikit mendesah juga. Wajah kedua orang itu sudah memerah dengan tatapan mata yang sama-sama sayu. Tubuh mereka pun juga sama saja―menahan hasrat mereka yang sudah sama-sama membumbung tinggi.

Tak sanggup lagi menahan hasrat, dengan penuh semangat menggebu-gebu, Naruto melumat habis bibir Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu sama sekali tidak terkejut. Tak mau kalah dari Naruto, Sakura membalas ciuman Naruto dengan sangat agresif. Nampak dengan jelas bahwa keduanya berusaha untuk saling mendominasi. Keduanya saling mengecap, melumat, menghisap, bertarung lidah dan bertukar _saliva_―terus seperti sampai beberapa menit lamanya.

"Unmmhhh… Nghhhh… Ummhhh…" desah Sakura tertahan dalam ciuman panas mereka.

"Naru―to-_kun_hhh… mnnhhh…"

"Sakurahhh…"

Ciuman panas mereka masih terus berlangsung dengan diselingi jeda mengambil nafas sejenak. Tubuh keduanya sudah saling menghimpit. Kedua tangan mereka pun saling bertautan di tubuh lawan mereka. Sakura di leher, Naruto di pinggang. Terhitung sudah hampir 15 menit mereka saling melumat bibir dan isi mulut masing-masing. Tak ada niat untuk berhenti. Tangan Naruto yang mulai gatal, merayap naik dari pinggang Sakura menuju dua gundukan milik gadis itu yang sedari awal menggoda iman Naruto―menggoda iman lelaki manapun. Tak mau membuang waktu, kedua tangan besar Naruto meremas kuat dada sintal Sakura.

"Aghhh! Naru… Naruto-_kunhhh_…" Sakura membiarkan begitu saja Naruto mengeksplorasi tubuhnya. Ia hanya ingin dimanjakan. Remasan kuat tangan Naruto pada dada Sakura tak berhenti begitu saja, ia menyingkap ke atas _tanktop _Sakura. Membuat kedua dada yang memang tak berlapis bra itu menyembul keluar dengan posisi menantang dan tegang. Dan tangan Naruto pun kembali meremas kuat dada menggiurkan tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto melepaskan tautan lidah mereka, membuat Sakura kesal dan heran. _Saliva _mengalir membasahi bibir mereka berdua.

"Kau gadis _nakal_, Sakura-_chan_," ujar Naruto menatap nakal gadis dalam kurungannya ini lantaran Sakura yang tidak mengenakan bra.

"Kau suka, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Sakura menantang dengan seulas senyum bangga.

"Lebih dari suka," Naruto kembali melumat habis bibir Sakura. Dengan inisiatif sendiri, Sakura membuka sedikit mulutnya, lidah Naruto pun melesak masuk ke dalam goa hangat dan manis Sakura. Kembali mereka saling beradu lidah di dalam mulut Sakura, tapi kadang juga di dalam mulut Naruto. Tangan Naruto pun kembali memanjakan kedua dada Sakura―meremas, memijat, dan memilin kedua puting _pink _gadis itu. Penerangan yang sangat minim sama sekali tak menghalangi keduanya untuk saling memanjakan pasangan masing-masing. Mereka bahkan tak perduli jika ada orang yang lewat di dekat taman, menyaksikan mereka bercinta. Yang Naruto dan Sakura perdulikan hanyalah memuaskan hasrat seks mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tangan Sakura yang awalnya mengalung di leher Naruto mulai turun ke pinggang Naruto. Ia―Sakura―membuka pengait kancing dan menurunkan resleting celana Naruto. Dengan gerakan yang cukup ahli, tangan kanan Sakura melesak masuk ke dalam _boxer _dan celana dalam yang Naruto kenakan. Memijat dan meremas lembut penis Naruto yang menurut Sakura cukup besar itu.

"Ghhh… Sakura-_chanhhh_…" desah Naruto tertahan, merasakan tangan Sakura yang memanjakan _junior_-nya. Sakura tersenyum bangga di sela-sela gulatan lidah mereka mendengar desahan tertahan Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan mulut dan dada Sakura. Gadis itu masih asyik bermain-main dengan penis Naruto. Selang 5 menit kemudian, Naruto melepaskan kaitan lidah mereka. Bibirnya turun menuju leher jenjang Sakura. Menjajah sebanyak mungkin area yang bisa Naruto jangkau, menciptakan satu per satu bercak kemerahan tanda kepimilikan.

"Naru… ahh! Naruto-_kun_… nnhhh…"entah karena terbuai dengan aksi Naruto atau memang karena inisiatif sendiri, Sakura mendongakan lehernya, membuat aksi jajahan Naruto kian lebar. Satu tangan Naruto turun ke bawah sana, satu tangannya lagi masih sibuk dengan dada kanan Sakura. Sama seperti Sakura tadi, Naruto membuka pengait kancing dan menurunkan resleting _hotpants _Sakura. Mengelus kewanitaan Sakura yang masih terbungkus kain tipis itu.

"Ahh! Narutohhh…" desah Sakura sedikit kaget, membuat tangan Sakura sedikit mencengkeram penis Naruto yang sudah teramat tegang dan mulai ereksi. Naruto menggeram pelan tapi nikmat merasakan penisnya dicengkeram oleh Sakura.

"Ahh! Ahhh… Naru… Narutohhh…" gadis itu mendesah keenakan karena jemari Naruto yang bermain-main dengan klistoris dan bibir kewanitaan Sakura―Naruto belum ada niat untuk memasuki kewanitaan Sakura. Entah sadar atau tidak, Sakura sedikit melebarkan kedua kaki jenjangnya, tetes demi tetes cairan yang berasal dari kewanitaan Sakura mulai mengalir ke bawah.

"Naru… masukkan! Ahh! Masukkan jarimu kedalam liangku… mnhhh… ahh… ahh…" demi membuat Sakura senang, akhirnya Naruto memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam liang Sakura. Mengocok liang Sakura dengan gerakan cepat. Lalu disusul jari telunjuk dan jari manis yang ikut mengocok liang Sakura. Cairan-cairan pelumas milik Sakura kian bertambah banyak, membanjiri paha dan tangan Naruto, menetes ke tanah.

"Ghhh… ahh… Naru-to-_kun_… ah! Ah! Ahh! i… ini… benar-benar… ah! Ahh! Nikmathhh…" gadis itu terus mendesah keenakan mendapatkan serangan bertubi-tubi dari Naruto. Leher, dada, dan kewanitaannya. Kombinasi yang tepat untuk mendapatkan orgasme di awal-awal permainan. Meski terbuai dengan aksi Naruto, Sakura tetap tidak melupakan penis Naruto.

"Sakura-_chanhhh_… ahh…" desah Naruto tertahan saat merasakan tangan Sakura yang mengocok cepat dan pas penisnya.

Delapan bercak merah berhasil Naruto torehkan di leher jenjang Sakura. Dan bersamaan itu pula, Naruto menghentikan semua aksinya, termasuk aksi Sakura yang masih asyik bermain dengan penisnya.

"Naruto-_kun_?!" seru Sakura kesal lantaran ia mulai merasakan bahwa dirinya akan segera keluar.

"Aku sudah cukup bermain-mainnya. Bagaimana kalau kita langsung pada intinya, hmm… Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto menatap dalam-dalam kedua bola mata Sakura.

"Kalau begitu cepat masukan, Naruto-_kun_!" Naruto memang tak menjawab apapun. Ia membebaskan sendiri penisnya yang telah mengacung tegak siap bertempur. Tak hanya itu saja, Naruto juga mengangkat ke atas tubuh Sakura, bersandar pada pohon, Sakura pun secara otomatis mengalungkan kakinya pada pinggang Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang memeluk leher Naruto. Satu tangan Naruto menumpu pada pohon dibelakang Sakura, tepat di samping kanan Sakura.

"Kau siap, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Ya."

Mengandalkan tangan kiri, Naruto memposisikan penisnya tepat di depan liang Sakura yang sudah sangat basah―yang sebelumnya celana dalam dan _hotpants _gadis itu dilepaskannya.

"Aku masuk," bersamaan itu pula, Naruto melesakkan penisnya memasuki liang Sakura.

"Aaarrgghhh!" gadis itu menjerit sakit sekaligus nikmat disaat bersamaan saat penis Naruto melesak masuk ke dalam miliknya, langsung menembus selaput dara miliknya. Naruto menggeram nikmat saat miliknya terjepit dengan sangat ketatnya oleh kewanitaan Sakura. Naruto merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri saat mengetahui ialah yang merebut keperawanan Sakura.

_Sayang Naruto tidak tahu bahwa saat ini ia tengah berhubungan seks dengan iblis―succubus―dan bukannya manusia wanita yang ia kira._

Kepala Sakura terkulai lemas di bahu Naruto, dan Naruto sendiri menganggap hal itu wajar. Nyatanya tidak. Sakura menyeringai puas dan senang. Gadis itu tak tahu lagi harus mengekspresikan rasa senangnya seperti apa. Hanya menyeringai.

"Kau bisa menggerakannya sekarang, Naruto-_kun_," bisik Sakura tepat di telinga Naruto dengan sedikit gerakan nakal―menjilat dan mengulum daun telinga Naruto penuh sensual, dengan sedikit gigitan kecil. Ulah Sakura itu mengakibatkan tubuh Naruto seperti tersengat aliran listrik tapi nikmat. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto langsung menggerakan penisnya langsung dalam kecepatan penuh.

"A-agh! Agh! Naru… Naru… Narutohhh! Agh! Narutohhh… Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!"

"Terus desahkan namaku, Sakura-_chan_," kata Naruto tanpa mengurangi tempo kecepatan gerakannya.

"Ugh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Naru… lebih… ahh! Lebih keras! Agh! Agh! Agh! Lakukan lebih keras lagi!" kembali Naruto tak menjawab Sakura. Ia hanya menjawab Sakura melalui gerakan penisnya. Menuruti keingingan Sakura untuk menusuk gadis itu lebih keras lagi. Tubuh setengah telanjang Sakura bergoyang-goyang dengan sangat kerasnya mengikuti gerakan tubuh Naruto yang sama saja. Tak tahan dengan godaan puting _pink_ Sakura yang melambai-lambai, mulut Naruto langsung melahapnya, menghisapnya dengan sangat keras.

"Aghh! Hyaaaa…! Naru… toh-_kunhhh_! Naru! Naru! Ahh! Ahhh! Ahhh!" wajah Sakura sudah benar-benar merah kenikmatan. Mulutnya terbuka dengan lidah yang menjulur dan _saliva_ yang mengalir.

"Kyaaaahhhh! Narutohhh…" gadis itu memekik cukup keras karena ulah Naruto yang menggigit dan menarik keras putingnya. Ditambah dengan tusukan Naruto yang kian membabi-buta.

"A-aakkhhh! Naru… agh! Aghh! Aagghhh! Naru! Nghhh! Ah! Ah! Ah!" satu tangan Sakura bergerak sendiri untuk meremas satu dadanya yang menganggur. Mulut Naruto sendiri masih belum mau lepas dari puting _pink_ milik Sakura. Satu tangan Naruto menumpu di pohon, satunya menahan satu kaki Sakura yang sengaja ia angkat ke atas untuk mendapatkan akses tusukan yang lebih dalam lagi. Desahan dan erangan terus meluncur dari bibir Sakura. Sudah hampir terhitung 15 menit lamanya mereka bergerak liar seperti itu.

"Narutohhh… Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ghhh… ahhh… terus! Lakukan terus, Naruto! Ja-jangan berhentihhh… jangan berhenti sampai aku… ahh! Ahh! Puas…"

"Apapun untukmu, Sakura-_chan_," balas Naruto di sela-sela kegiatan menyusunya.

Sekalipun Sakura adalah iblis yang hobi berhubungan seks, ia sudah biasa diperlakukan selayaknya diperkosa seperti saat ini. Namun tetap saja, bagi iblis macam Sakura, ini sangat mengasyikan dan menyenangkan.

"Agh! Oohhh… ahh! Ahh! Naru… Naruto-_kun_… Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Tak berapa lama kemudian Sakura merasakan tubuhnya menegang.

"Narutohhh… aku mau… keluarhhh."

"Ahh… _fuck_! Kita keluarkan bersamaan, Sakura-_chan_."

Gerakan Naruto bertambah jauh lebih liar dari sebelumnya.

"HYYAAAAA…!"

"SAKURA-_CHANHHH…_!"

Keduanya keluar disaat bersamaan. Semburan keduanya sama-sama dalam jumlah yang banyak. Menetes ke tanah lantaran tak sanggup di tampung oleh rahim Sakura.

"Hah… hah… hah…" keduanya masih sibuk mengatur nafas mereka yang berantakan. Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam liang Sakura.

"Naruto?!" Sakura memekik kaget lantaran Naruto yang kembali menusuk-nusuk dirinya yang masih berusaha menstabilkan kondisi tubuh manusianya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Agh! Agh! Anhhh… ah! Ah! Naru… tohhh… ahh! _Yeahhh… _seperti… ituhhh… Lebihh cepathh! Lebih dalam―Ahh…!" Sudah terhitung berjam-jam lamanya mereka berdua saling berhubungan seks. Kedua pun kini sudah sama-sama telanjang. Terbaring di rerumputan dan berada di belakang semak-semak taman dengan posisi Naruto yang menindih tubuh Sakura. Entah sudah berapa ronde mereka melakukan hubungan intim tersebut.

"Naruto-_kunhhh_… ahh! Ahh! Agh! Agh! Aku mau… ahhh… ahh… ahh… keluar, lagihhh…"

"Aku tahu. Ahh! _Holy shit_! Tubuhmu… benar-benar nikmat, Sakura-_chanhhh.._."

"NARUTOHHHHHH…!"

"Ahhh…"

Lagi dan lagi. Mereka kembali mengeluarkan cairan cinta mereka secara bersamaa. Senyum bahagia, senang dan puas terpancar di wajah kelelahan dan memerah Sakura saat ia merasakan cairan hangat berada dalam dirinya.

_BRUK_

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di samping tubuh telanjang Sakura. Mereka kembali lagi mengatur nafas mereka yang berantakan, pun beristirahat untuk menstabilkan kondisi tubuh mereka setelah berjam-jam berhubungan seks. Untuk kali ini Sakura lah yang pertama kali mendapatkan tubuhnya dalam kondisi telah membaik, beda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya dimana Naruto lah yang pertama.

"Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto memandang bingung pada Sakura yang berdiri telanjang tepat di samping. Tak ada rasa sakit yang Sakura rasakan pada selangkangannya dan tak ada raut muka kelelahan meski sudah berjam-jam berhubungan seks. _Itu aneh._

"Terima kasih banyak untuk malam panasnya, Naruto-_kun_. Aku sangat menyukai dan menikmatinya," ujar Sakura dengan raut muka yang sulit terbaca oleh Naruto.

"Sekarang… sudah waktunya hidangan penutup," kata Sakura menyeringai kejam.

"Apa maksudmu―AAAARRRGGGHHHH…!" Naruto memekik keras kesakitan saat tubuhnya serasa seperti disedot kuat oleh _sesuatu_. Sakura sama sekali tidak takut jika ada manusia lain yang mendengar jerit kesakitan Naruto. Dengan kekuatan iblisnya, Sakura sudah membuat area sekitar taman terlihat sepi tidak ada siapapun dari luar sana―dari mata biasa para manusia.

"Sa… kura-_chan_…?" Naruto kembali menatap nanar dan penuh kesakitan pada gadis yang berdiri menjulang di atasnya―sebuah seringai kejam dan sadis berhasil Naruto tangkap pada wajah manis Sakura yang berubah menjadi bengis.

"A-apa yang… kau lakukan? AAAAARRRGGGGHHHH…!" rangakaian partikel-partikel cahaya biru mulai menyelubungi tubuh Naruto. Dan cahaya biru―energi kehidupan―yang berasal dari Naruto itu mulai berpindah ke tubuh Sakura. Tubuh Sakura kini telah benar-benar terisi penuh dengan energi kehidupan manusia mangsanya. Energi kehidupan Naruto yang mulai menipis membuat tubuh Naruto memucat, pun dengan kedua iris _blue sapphire_-nya yang sudah meredup tak bercahaya lagi, perlahan-lahan menutup―dengan kata lain, Naruto dalam kondisi sekarat. Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya tak sampai menghisap habis energi kehidupan mangsanya―hanya menghisapnya sampai mangsanya sekarat.

Kali ini cahaya putih menyelubungi tubuh Sakura. Wujud Sakura kini telah berubah menjadi wujudnya yang sebenarnya―_succubus_. Rambut merah mudanya tergerai sampai punggung dengan sepasang tanduk setan runcing berwarna merah menyala di kepalanya. Tubuh _sexy _Sakura hanya di balut bra warna hitam yang ukurannya jauh lebih kecil dari ukuran payudara aslinya dan sebuah celana dalam _g-string _yang juga berwarna hitam. Kedua kaki jenjangnya terbungkus _stocking _dan _high heels _yang lagi-lagi berwarna hitam. Ekornya yang cukup panjang dengan ujung yang hampir menyerupai bentuk hati itu terus menggeliat-menggeliat di udara.

_WUUSSHHH_

Sepasang sayap hitam di punggung Sakura yang seperti sayap kelelawar itu mengembang dengan cantiknya di terpa sinar bulan purnama.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Naruto Uzumaki," ucap Sakura datar pada tubuh sekarat Naruto. Kalimat itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Sakura ucapan sebelum ia terbang ke langit―meninggalkan tubuh sekarat Naruto begitu saja, terbang kembali ke dunianya… neraka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**to be continued…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mind to review?**_

_**Thank you…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Special thanks to :**_

_**Guest : **__Nanti kalau Saku kubuat jatuh cinta sama Sasu… sama saja aku buat fanfic SasuSaku, donk…? Menyalahi aturan/tujuan. Dan aku tidak suka. Tujuan awalkan Sakura-Centric._

_**Luluk Minam Cullen : **__Threesome-nya ada kok. GaaSaku-nya sabar. Ngantri, ya… nunggu giliran._

_**angodess :**__ Akatsuki, ya… aku tidak bisa menjanjikannya._

_**iya baka-san : **__Aku buat Saku memang membiarkan korban-korban sekarat begitu saja… syukur-syukur kalau ada manusia yang menolong mereka. Dia kan nggak perduli dengan korban-korbannya bakal mati atau tidak…? Yang terpenting itu Saku sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Selebihnya ya… masa' bodoh._

_****__indri schorpion_ : _Dari banyak referensi terjemahan tentang Succubus yang pernah aku baca. Tidak ada satupun yang menjelaskan tentang Succubus yang jatuh cinta. Dan mungkin aku akan mengacu pada itu. Semua rasa penasaran pasti akan terjawab dengan sendirinya. _

_**cherrywarriors, Haru CherryRaven, Nuria23agazta, usashiro, Kumada Chiyu, wedusgembel41, hanazono yuri, .**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ALEKTRONA PROSERPINE), APALAGI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Succubus_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Succubus © Alektrona Proserpine_

_Rating. M_

_Genre. Fantasy, Drama & Supernatural_

_Sakura-Centric_

_**WARNING!**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, BAD-Sakura, BAD-Chara, Adult Fic, Hard Lemon, Mild Language, Explicit, NC-21, etc.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 3 – After The Festival**_

…_**KakaSaku…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salah satu festival unik yang terkenal di _Jepang _adalah _Onda Matsuri―_salah satu festival kesuburan paling kuno di _Jepang_. _Onda Matsuri _atau secara harfiah diartikan sebagai Festival Sawah, memiliki ritual _seks_ publik yang diadakan pada tanggal 3 Februari―tepat pada hari ini, di kuil _Asuka-ni-imasu_ di _Jepang _barat. Kabarnya, ritual yang diadakan di kuil _shinto _ini dapat membawa keberuntungan dalam perjodohan, pernikahan dan kehamilan. Hal menarik lainnya saat mengunjungi kuil ini adalah dua buah batu suci yang bentuknya seperti alat _genital_ wanita dan pria. Dan saat-saat festival seperti inilah, peserta ritual yang memakai topeng kerap kali melakukan aksi jahil seperti menyingkap rok penonton wanita dengan batang bambu.

Upacara ini dimulai dengan persembahan umat _shinto _untuk penanaman padi dan disusul ritual _seks_ yang dilakukan di depan penonton. Beberapa unsur dari festival kuno ini mungkin cukup sulit untuk dipahami. Namun gerak tubuh yang diperagakan oleh tiga orang penari bertopeng dalam ritual unik ini sebetulnya mencerminkan hal-hal umum yang kerap terjadi pada kehidupan _seks_ pasangan suami-istri. Selama berhubungan _seks_ ala _pantomim_ itu berlangsung, pria bertopeng yang berperan sebagai orang tua akan bergerak seolah-olah sedang menutupi adegan yang dilakukan kedua pasangan tersebut dari perhatian publik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura Haruno berdiri diam dan fokus memperhatikan pertunjukan hubungan _seks_ yang sedang berlangsung. Iblis wanita itu berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan pengunjung lainnya―membaur dengan manusia seperti pada umumnya. Kedua iris _emerald _gadis itu terus memperhatikan dengan seksama meski tak ada sorot mata antusias di setiap adegan yang sedang berlangsung. Kedua tangan Sakura menyilang di bawah dadanya―membuat dadanya yang memang berukuran diatas rata-rata itu sedikit terhimpit naik.

Sakura sebenarnya tidak biasa berkunjung ke bumi di waktu pagi atau siang, ia sama dengan iblis lainnya―memilih datang di malam hari. Namun untuk hari ini entah kenapa ia merasa sangat bosan didunianya, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke bumi―tentunya dengan wujud manusia. Sakura sama sekali tidak bertujuan untuk mencari mangsa, sekalipun ia iblis yang hobi berhubungan _seks_. Ia hanya butuh hiburan semata. Tapi jika ada yang melemparkan dirinya sendiri kepada Sakura, dengan senang hati iblis wanita itu akan menerimanya dan tak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

Dan niat awalnya datang ke bumi pun tak sia-sia, ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik saat ia terbang tadi. Lalu ia putuskan untuk turun dan berubah wujud. Ia kembali mengambil wujud gadis berusia 18 tahun, sama seperti yang lalu-lalu. Ikut menyaksikan festival yang sedang berlangsung dari awal hingga sekarang.

Tubuh _sexy _Sakura hanya berbalut rok _sailor_ berwarna biru muda yang sangat pendek―17cm diatas lutut―dan sebuah kaos ketat tanpa lengan berwarna merah, yang lagi-lagi gadis itu tak mengenakan bra, sehingga putingnya cukup menonjol. Sedangkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya hanya dibalut _flat shoes _warna hitam dengan aksen pita merah. Tanpa _stocking_, memamerkan kaki jenjang dan paha putih mulusnya yang kencang. Tak merasa kedinginan sedikitpun meski musim dingin masih berlangsung. Tak sedikit juga para pengunjung yang memperhatikan penampilan tak biasa dari Sakura. Namun lagi-lagi Sakura memilih mengacuhkannya.

Meski berada dalam kerumunan pengunjung, Sakura merasakan ada seorang yang mendekatinya. Aura orang tersebut terasa jelas dalam diri Sakura. Tak hanya itu saja, sedari awal ia melihat festival ini, Sakura sudah merasakan ada sepasang mata yang terus menatapnya intens, lain dari yang lainnya. Sakura tahu, tapi ia pura-pura tidak tahu dan memilih menyaksikkan festival yang berlangsung. Dan puncaknya adalah saat ini, orang itu kini tepat berada di samping kiri Sakura. Meski fokus mata orang itu sama dengan Sakura, pikirannya malah tertuju pada gadis di sampingnya, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah bisa menebak jalan pikiran orang itu tapi Sakura tetap memilih mengacuhkan orang di samping kirinya. Seorang manusia lelaki bertubuh atletis dengan gaya rambutnya yang melawan gravitasi berwarna perak.

"Kuperhatikan sedari tadi kau terus menyaksikan festival ini dalam diammu itu. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa antusiasme," ujar orang itu tiba-tiba. Kedua _onyx _lelaki itu masih tertuju pada adegan hubungan _seks_ yang mencapai pertengahan itu―sama dengan Sakura.

"Apakah itu sebuah masalah?" tanya balik Sakura bernada sarkastik. Sakura sadar betul lelaki disampingnya ini tengah memulai pembicaraan basa-basi dengannya.

"Tidak. Hanya terlihat _berbeda_ saja. Begitupun dengan penampilanmu saat ini," jawabnya santai. Keduanya masih tak mau―enggan―saling menatap satu sama lain lawan bicara mereka.

"Terserah," balas Sakura acuh dan malas.

"Dengan pakaianmu yang minim itu… apa kau sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan, eh?" komentar pria itu sedikit menyindiri.

"Tidak sama sekali. Dan kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengkhawatirkan-ku. Kau sendiri sama anehnya. Untuk apa memakai masker padahal kau sama sekali tidak terlihat sakit? Dan juga… beberapa kalimat-mu yang diawal-awal itu menggambarkan dirimu yang seperti seorang penguntit saja," ujar Sakura dingin. Pria itu mendengus kesal mendengarnya―karena yang dikatakan Sakura itu memang benar. Rasa kesal itu hanya berlangsung sesaat.

"Hn. Kakashi Hatake. Kau?" tak mendapat respon baik dari Sakura, atau mungkin karena gadis di sampingnya ini merasa tersinggung, akhirnya Kakashi mengganti topik dengan mengajak berkenalan. Kakashi memang sengaja tak mau menjawab sindiran Sakura mengenai dirinya.

"Sakura Haruno," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Sakura di musim semi. Nama yang indah. Seperti orangnya," puji Kakashi merayu.

"Terima kasih," jawab Sakura datar. Dipuji setinggi langitpun Sakura tidak akan pernah terpesona atau terjerat. Pria bermasker itu terkikik pelan, membuat Sakura sedikit melirik heran dari sudut mata dengan alis yang mengernyit bingung.

"Apakah ada yang lucu?" desis Sakura tajam.

"Ya. Kupikir kau gadis yang ramah dan manis. Tapi ternyata kau adalah gadis yang dingin," ungkap Kakashi jujur. Pada dasarnya, Kakashi itu bukanlah orang yang mudah tertarik dengan wanita, tapi tidak berarti dia tidak normal. Dia masih normal. Tapi tak ada satupun wanita yang membuatnya tertarik. Hingga kedua _onyx_-nya yang tak sengaja tertuju pada Sakura. Entah pesona apa yang dimiliki Sakura selain tubuh _sexy_ gadis itu, Kakashi merasa pusat gravitasinya mulai tertuju pada Sakura seorang. _Onyx_-nya terus mengamati Sakura dari jarak yang cukup jauh namun masih bisa melihat jelas Sakura. Semakin lama, Kakashi semakin tertarik dengan Sakura. Karena itulah ia beranikan dirinya untuk mendekati Sakura. Kedatangan Kakashi ke festival inipun sebenarnya tak jauh beda dengan Sakura.

"Ya. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan perkiraanmu," Sakura sama sekali tidak tersindir, tapi ia tetap bernada dingin. Pada dasarnya, Sakura termasuk iblis yang memiliki kepribadian yang cukup aneh. Karena itulah ia tak punya _teman_.

"Tidak masalah. Aku suka," ungkap Kakashi kembali jujur. Dan Sakura pun sama sekali tidak terbuai dengan rayuan Kakashi. Hanya diam saja memperhatikan pertunjukan hubungan _seks_ yang hampir berakhir. Kakashi yang sudah mati langkahpun akhirnya memilih diam dan ikut memperhatikan pertunjukkan. Beberapa puluh menit kemudian pertunjukan benar-benar berakhir. Para pengunjung mulai menyebar ke berbagai penjuru kuil, ada juga yang mengunjungi stand-stand _souvenir_. Pun dengan Sakura yang mulai melangkah pergi, diikuti Kakashi.

Dalam diam Kakashi terus mengikuti Sakura. Langkah kaki keduanya kini telah sampai di kawasan hutan di sekitar kuil. Samar-samar mereka berdua mendengar desahan dan erangan dari beberapa penjuru hutan. _Yeah… _itu karena ada beberapa _pasangan_ yang sedang berhubungan _seks_. Bisa jadi karena tergoda atau tak sanggup lagi menahan hasrat seksual mereka.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" celetuk Kakashi tiba-tiba. Pria Hatake itu tentu tahu betul apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di hutan dekat kuil ini.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi, Sakura malah balik bertanya. Kedua iris mereka akhirnya saling bersirobok. _Emerald_ Sakura menatap tajam dan penuh selidik pada _onyx_ Kakashi yang malah memancarkan aura kekaguman. Sakura akui pria di depannya ini sangat tampan, mempesona dan tampak berkharisma.

"Hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat. Itu saja," jawab Kakashi ambigu.

"Jawaban macam apa itu?"

"Daripada memikirkan hal yang tidak jelas. Bagaimana kalau kita saling mengenal saja, hmm?"

"Seperti?"

"Seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang di hutan ini misalnya…?" ujar Kakashi asal. Sakura menyeringai tipis tanpa diketahui Kakashi. Sebuah kesempatan emas dimana ada manusia lelaki yang telah melemparkan diri mereka sendiri pada iblis wanita macam Sakura―tanpa harus bersusah payah mencari mangsa. Dan dia tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Sakura tersenyum simpul sembari melangkah mendekat ke Kakashi yang tampak bingung.

"Aku terima," sahut Sakura tepat berada di depan Kakashi. Tinggi mereka yang berbeda jauh, membuat Sakura hanya sebatas dada bidang Kakashi.

"Hn? Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"_Seks_… sama seperti orang-orang yang berada di hutan ini," jawab Sakura gamblang. Kedua bola mata Kakashi melebar tak percaya dengan ucapan Sakura barusan. Padahal ia hanya asal bicara, berniat menggoda Sakura, tapi Kakashi benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Sakura menanggapi serius ucapannya. _Gadis yang menarik. Tapi―_

"Kau bercandakan?"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" tantang Sakura.

"―tidak," jawab Kakashi singkat sesaat setelah ia mengamati wajah Sakura yang memang serius, tak ada candaan, tak ada kebohongan.

_GLEK_

Kakashi cukup kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri saat kedua matanya mulai menjelajahi tubuh _sexy_ Sakura dari atas sampai bawah, kembali lagi ke atas, tertumbuk pada dua buah tonjolan tak kasat mata di dada sintal Sakura. Pria manapun pasti tergoda juga, termasuk Kakashi. Sakura kembali menyeringai. Tubuh _sexy-_nya ia sengaja himpitkan pada tubuh atletis Kakashi, dengan sedikit berjinjit, Sakura mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kakashi. Memasang wajah menggoda dan nakal.

"Aku serius, Kashi. Ayo… lakukan bersamaku. Kita rasakan bersama… seperti apa itu _seks_," ajak Sakura bernada manja dan nakal. Sakura menggesekkan kedua dadanya―putingnya―pada tubuh Kakashi. Menggoda lelaki itu. Bahkan Sakura―dengan sengaja―sudah memanggil Kakashi dengan panggilan _sayangnya. _Mau tak mau Kakashi pun memerah juga. Akibat ulah nakal gadis yang membuatnya tertarik itu, celananya pun mulai sesak lantaran _junior-_nya mulai terbangun.

"Bagaimana, hmm…?" posisi mereka masih belum berubah.

"_Well_… sebenarnya aku hanya asal bicara soal yang… itu," ucap Kakashi gugup dengan senyum kaku di balik masker putihnya.

"_Souka… _padahal aku berharap bisa mempraktekkan pertunjukan festival ini denganmu," ucap Sakura―pura-pura―bernada sedih dan kecewa, pun dengan ekspresi wajahnya. Sebagai pria normal, tentu Kakashi tergoda juga. Tapi sebenarnya ia hanya bercanda! Hanya asal bicara! _Sial! Ungkapan mulutmu adalah harimaumu itu ternyata memang tidak main-main._

"Ayolah, Kashi… _onegai_…" bujuk Sakura memelas. Jangkung Kakashi bergerak naik-turun menandakan dia gugup tapi tergoda juga. Merasa tertantang, Sakura kembali menggoda Kakashi. Tangan kanan Sakura dengan sengaja menangkup tonjolan di balik celana kain Kakashi. Meremasnya dengan lembut. Membuat Kakashi mendesis nikmat.

"Sakurahhh…! Kau―"

"Aku apa, Kashi…?" potong Sakura cepat.

"_Shit_! Baiklah kalau itu memang mau," ucap Kakashi luluh juga dengan bujuk rayu Sakura. Dengan terburu-buru Kakashi berniat untuk melumat bibir mungil Sakura, namun tak disangka gadis merah muda itu malah melepaskan pelukan mereka dan meledakkan tawanya sembari tangan kanannya memegang perutnya, serta tangan kiri yang berkacak pinggang. Melihat hal itu, Kakashi hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung dan kesal.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi yang mulai jengah. Sakura mendengus, berdehem kecil untuk meredakan tawanya.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Kashi. Aku hanya bercanda mengenai _seks_ itu," terang Sakura santai. Entah kenapa mendengar hal itu membuat Kakashi merasa kecewa dan kesal. Tapi, Kakashi bisa apa? Kalau dia memaksa Sakura untuk melakukannya, itu sama saja mencerminkan Kakashi yang tak jauh beda dengan pria-pria penggila seks diluar sana. Bukan sebuah penilaian yang bagus. Sakura―sebagai seorang iblis yang sudah lama sekali hidup, ia bisa menangkap raut ekspresi kecewa Kakashi. Gadis jelmaan iblis itu menyeringai lebar dalam hati.

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin mengenalku. Aku mengundangmu makan malam di rumahku nanti malam jam 7 tepat. Ini adalah kartu namaku," ucap Sakura sembari menyodorkan kartu nama yang ia ambil dari saku roknya. Tangan kanan Kakashi terulur ke depan menerima kartu nama pemberian Sakura. Sebuah kartu nama berisi nama, alamat, dan nomor ponsel saja―yang semuanya adalah _**palsu**_.

"Aku tunggu kedatanganmu nanti malam, Kakashi-_kun_. _Jaa ne…_" pamit Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan maju meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih memperhatikan kartu nama itu. Kedua _onyx_-nya beralih pada punggung kecil Sakura yang kian menjauh tertelan jarak. Di balik masker putihnya, Hatake Kakashi tersenyum simpul.

Sampai di tempat yang sangat sepi, tak terlalu jauh dari hutan yang mengelilingi kuil, Sakura merubah wujudnya ke bentuk semula. Sepasang sayap kelelawarnya mengembang indah, tubuhnya langsung terangkat naik ke udara. Sakura sama sekali tidak takut jikalau ada yang melihat dirinya terbang. Tak ada satu manusia pun yang dapat melihat wujud aslinya kecuali para pendeta―atau sebut saja _miko _dan _biksu_. _Succubus _berambut merah muda itu membalikkan tubuh _sexy_-nya. Kedua _emerald_-nya tepat menatap Kakashi di bawah sana, meski jarak antara mereka cukup jauh.

"Cih! Manusia memang sama saja. Terutama para manusia lelaki itu… mudah sekali untuk ditebak," gumam Sakura seorang diri, masih memperhatikan Kakashi yang mulai melangkah menjauhi hutan. Beberapa detik kemudian, tubuh Sakura semakin melayang naik hingga benar-benar tak terlihat lagi. Dia kembali ke dunia asalnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_**SKIP TIME**_―

_Lamborghini Veneno _milik Kakashi berhenti tepat di sebuah rumah bergaya _modern_ yang ditumbuhi dengan berbagai tanaman hias di dalamnya. Rumah itu di dominasi cat warna putih dan abu-abu. Kakashi merogoh kantong celananya, mengambil sebuah kartu nama yang ia dapatkan dari gadis bernama Sakura tadi siang sewaktu menonton sebuah festival di kuil. Kakashi mencocokkan alamat di kartu nama dengan aslinya. Dan tidak salah lagi, rumah yang tepat berada di samping kanan mobilnya ini adalah rumah milik Sakura―tidak salah lagi. Pria itu meletakkan kartu nama milik Sakura di _dashboard _mobilnya. Ia pun turun dari dalam mobilnya, tak lupa memasang alarm keamanan mobilnya. Malam ini Kakashi tak mengenakan masker seperti biasanya, pria itu sengaja memamerkan paras tampannya hanya untuk Sakura.

Kakashi membuka gerbang rumah yang memang tidak di kunci, ia melangkah tenang masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah Sakura. _Penuh dengan bunga dan sangat asri_. Dilihat dari pekarangan rumah Sakura, membuktikan bahwa gadis itu suka berkebun―menurut Kakashi. Tepat di samping kiri pintu, Kakashi melihat sebuah _intercom_. Ia memencet salah satu tombol. Bunyi bel pintu pun mengalun keras. Tak ada suara bertanya, yang ada hanyalah bunyi derit pintu yang terbuka―sekitar 1 menit setelah bel pintu berhenti mengalun.

"Kau datang…?" sambut Sakura yang mengenakan _lingerie _warna merah menyala.

_GLEK_

Susah payah Kakashi meneguk air liurnya sendiri saat melihat penampilan Sakura yang sangat menantang dan menggoda. Tentu saja Kakashi tergoda. Kedua bola mata Kakashi bahkan sampai tertegun menyaksikan pemandangan menggiurkan tepat di depan matanya. Sakura tersenyum miring melihatnya―seringai lebih tepatnya.

"Kashi…?" panggil Sakura berusaha menyadarkan Kakashi.

"Ah, ya! Sesuai undangan yang kau ajukkan tadi siang," balas Kakashi gugup setelah ia tersentak kaget mendengar panggilan Sakura.

"Hn. Masuklah," ajak Sakura ramah. Kakashi berhenti di area _getabako_, ia melepaskan sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumahan khusus tamu, Sakura masih senantiasa menunggu Kakashi dengan kedua tangan yang menyilang di bawah dada besarnya. Sakura melangkah duluan sebagai penunjuk jalan, diikuti Kakashi. Kedua _obsidian _pria itu terus saja terpaku pada tubuh hampir telanjang Sakura, terutama bokong Sakura yang tampak padat dan _sexy_ itu. _Gila! Ini benar-benar gila!_

"Sakura…?" panggil Kakashi setelah mereka duduk berdua di ruang tamu.

"Ya…?"

"Ee… ehem! Itu… soal…" ucap Kakashi agak ragu.

"Soal apa, Kashi? Katakan saja. Aku tidak akan marah," balas Sakura kalem. _Ya… Kakashi mengatakannya atau tidak, sebenarnya Sakura sudah bisa membaca pikiran Kakashi_―_sedari awal malah. Namun seperti yang lalu-lalu, ia memilih bersikap seperti manusia wanita lainnya yang tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun selain kekuatan yang menggunakan tubuhnya._

"Pakaianmu itu…?"

"Ah! Ternyata soal ini. _Well_, entah kenapa aku merasa cukup kepanasan malam ini. Jadi, ya… aku putuskan saja memakai pakaian ini. Apa kau keberatan?"

100% bohong besar! Sakura memang sengaja _menyeting _penampilannya dengan berpakaian seperti saat ini yang hanya mengenakan _Halter Babydoll Lingerie―_tepatnya sebuah_ lingerie _trasnparanberwarna merah terangnya yang jelas-jelas mengartikan bahwa gadis itu memakainya untuk menggoda dan menantang _pasangannya_. Dan dengan jelasnya _lingerie _tersebut mempertontonkan dua pakaian dalam yang Sakura kenakan―bra berenda yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari ukuran payudara Sakura yang sebenarnya serta celana dalam _g-string_ berenda.

"―tidak. Sama sekali tidak," jawab Kakashi dengan nada suara yang terdengar tercekat. Sakura menyeringai kecil―seperti yang lalu-lalu saat menyaksikan mangsanya mulai terperangkap.

"Kau tampan, Kashi. Tanpa masker-mu itu," puji Sakura jujur.

"Hn. Terima kasih," balas Kakashi gugup. Pria itu sudah biasa dengan pujian atas wajah tampannya, namun mendengar Sakura yang memujinya, membuat dia gugup dan tersipu.

"Ah, ya! Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama, hmm?" tawar Sakura berpura-pura ramah.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku bisa menolak tawaran gadis mempesona sepertimu…?" ujar Kakashi menggombal.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Kashi," balas Sakura yang sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan gombalan Kakashi. Kedua orang berbeda gender itu berdiri bersamaan, Sakura melangkah duluan, menuntun Kakashi menuju ruang makannya yang juga bersebelahan dengan dapur. Mereka sampai di ruang makan, Kakashi dan Sakura duduk berseberang―sesuai dengan tatanan di meja makan.

"Kuharap ini semua sesuai dengan seleramu," ucap Sakura harap-harap cemas―pura-pura.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula aku tidak suka pilih-pilih makanan," balas Kakashi berusaha membesarkan hati Sakura. Dari aromanya saja Kakashi sudah tergoda untuk segera mencicipinya, apalagi jika sudah memakannya, pasti rasanya enak sekali. Di meja makan berukuran sedang itu, terdapat beberapa menu yang sama dan sepasang, Sakura sengaja menghidangkannya ala restoran. Ada nasi putih, _tessa_―_sashimi _ikan fugu, _karaage, aemono_ dan juga _ocha _sebagai minumannya.

"Kashi…?"

"Hn?"

"Apa kau mau minuman yang lain? Aku tidak tahu apa minuman kesukaanmu… karena itu kubuat _ocha_ saja. Tapi jika kau mau minuman yang lain, seperti kopi misalnya…? Aku bisa membuatkannya untukmu," terang Sakura―berpura-pura perhatian dan berbaik hati.

"Tidak perlu, Saku. Ini sudah cukup. Kau tenang saja. Aku kan tadi sudah bilang kalau aku tidak suka pilih-pilih makanan," sergah Kakashi kalem.

"Aa… aku mengerti. _Ne, itadakimasu_!"

"Hn. _Itadakimasu_," keduanya makan malam dalam suasana hening, tak ada pembicaraan sedikitpun di meja makan. Tak butuh waktu yang lama bagi keduanya untuk menghabiskan makan malam mereka, kurang-lebihnya hanya 20 menit.

"_Gochisosama_!" ucap Kakashi duluan. Yang lalu diikuti oleh Sakura juga.

"Kau pintar memasak, Saku. Masakanmu walau sederhana tapi sangat lezat dan nikmat," puji Kakashi jujur.

"_Arigatō_, Kakashi-_kun_," balas Sakura singkat. Mereka berdua sama-sama meminun _ocha _-nya. Sakura lah yang pertama meletakkan gelasnya. Gadis itu berdiri dari kursinya. Ia mulai menumpuk satu per satu peralatan makan mereka yang sudah kosong lalu meletakkannya di bak cuci piring.

"Sakura…?" panggil Kakashi sedikit heran.

"Ya…?" balas Sakura singkat yang mulai berkutat dengan peralatan makan yang kotor, sabun, spons, dan air.

"Kau mau langsung mencuci itu semua?"

"Hmm… aku tidak suka kotor. Kau tidak keberatan aku menyelesaikan ini sebentar, kan?" jawab dan tanya Sakura yang masih fokus pada cuciannya.

"Hn. Tentu tidak. Apa kau butuh bantuan?" tawar Kakashi yang sudah berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Sakura.

"Tidak perlu. Ini tidak akan lama. Kau hanya membuatku bertambah repot saja," jawab Sakura main-main.

"Jahat sekali. Aku kan hanya berniat membantu," balas Kakashi pura-pura terluka.

"Tidak perlu, Kashi. Sebagai gantinya… kau boleh melihat-lihat rumahku."

"Sungguh?" tanya Kakashi ragu.

"Tentu."

"Baiklah," Kakashi pun akhirnya pergi juga dari area ini. Pergi melihat-lihat rumah Sakura yang memang membuatnya sedikit penasaran. Merasa yakin kalau Kakashi tak ada lagi disekitarnya, Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit, ia menatap _aneh _pada tumpukan cucian itu. Sakura menggerak-gerakan tangannya dengan anggun dan lembut, membuat cuciannya langsung bersih, kering dan tertata rapi di tempatnya masing-masing―hanya dalam hitungan detik saja. Gadis itu mendengus tanpa maksud apapun. Sakura melangkah keluar dari area ini. Ia melangkah menuju tempat Kakashi berada, tak sulit untuk menemukan Kakashi berada, dengan kekuatan iblisnya, Sakura bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan Kakashi yang saat ini berada di lantai dua―di sebuah kamar yang berperan sebagai kamat pribadinya.

Selepas kepergian Sakura, di meja makan mulai muncul beberapa barang secara ajaibnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Meskipun aku mengijinkanmu melihat-lihat rumahku… bukan berarti kau boleh masuk lebih jauh, Kashi," ucap Sakura bersandar di sisi pintu dengan kedua tangan menyilang di bawah dada.

"Maaf karena aku telah lancang, Saku," ucap Kakashi bersalah dan menyesal.

"Tak apa," balas Sakura singkat.

"Aku punya sebotol _wine_. Mau mencobanya?" tawar Sakura.

"Tentu," jawab Kakashi antusias. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak meminum _wine_. Mereka berdua kembali melangkah menuju dapur.

"Sakura… apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" saat ini mereka berdua tengah menyusuri tangga.

"Tentu."

"Aku tahu ini tidak sopan… tapi, apa kau hanya tinggal sendiri?"

"Ya. Aku hanya tinggal sendiri. Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal," jawab Sakura dengan ekspresi tak berarti.

"Maaf jika aku_―"_

"Tak apa."

Keduanya kini telah sampai di dapur_―_meja makan. Di meja makan, sudah tersaji sebotol _wine _yang ada di _wine cooler_ dan 2 gelas khusus untuk _wine_.

Kedua alis Kakashi mengernyit heran. "Sakura…?"

"Ya…?" balas Sakura yang sedang sibuk membuka penutup botol _wine _dan menuangkannya setengah di gelas mereka.

"Kapan kau menyiapkan ini semua?" tanya Kakashi heran. Pria itu merasa ada yang aneh dan janggal.

"Tentu saja setelah aku selesai mencuci tadi. Memang kenapa?"

"Aku hanya merasa aneh saja."

"Jelaskan," tuntut Sakura yang kembali meletakan botol _red wine _itu ke _wine cooler_. Keduanya dalam poisis berdiri.

"Aku mengelilingi rumahmu belum lama… hanya beberapa menit saja sebelum kau mempergokiku berada di dalam kamarmu, bahkan tak sampai 5 menit. Peralatan makan yang kotor cukup banyak. Waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mencuci, membilas, dan mengelapnya agar kering sewajarnya lebih dari 5 menit. Lalu ditambah dengan kau menyiapkan ini semua, pasti juga lebih dari 5 menit jika dihitung-hitung," terang Kakashi panjang lebar.

'_Brengsek! Aku tidak menyangka pria ini sangat kritis!' _umpat dan gerutu Sakura dalam hati. Tak bisa menyangkal, Sakura cukup gelisah juga mendengar penjelasan Kakashi, lantaran ini adalah kali pertamanya menghadapi mangsa yang cukup kritis.

"Jadi… kau mencurigaiku? Kalau aku ini menggunakan kekuatan _magis_? Begitu maksudmu?" ucap Sakura sengaja menggunakan nada tersindir.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku, Saku. Aku hanya merasa heran saja," sergah Kakashi.

"Sudahlah, Kashi. Itu tidak penting! Jangan rusak malam indah kita ini dengan pemikiranmu!" ucap Sakura marah―pura-pura.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Dan kau benar," ucap Kakashi menyesal.

"Hn. Tidak masalah," balas Sakura sembari menyerahkan satu gelas kepada Kakashi yang menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

"Bersulang?"

"Hn. Bersulang," balas Kakashi menyambut ajakan Sakura. _TIING_. Kedua gelas cantik itu beradu pelan, menimbulkan dentingan gelas yang cukup merdu. Keduanya terlebih dahulu menyesap aroma _red wine_ mereka, puas menyesap aroma khas _red wine _itu, keduanya mulai meneguk salah satu dari deretan minuman berakohol itu. Sekalipun Sakura adalah iblis, dia sudah banyak mempelajari kehidupan manusia, sehingga ia tak merasa canggung atau kikuk lagi.

"Kau pintar memilih _red wine_, Saku. Aku belum pernah mencicipi _red wine _seperti ini," terang Kakashi jujur, ia kembali meneguk _red wine_-nya sampai tandas.

"Terima kasih, Kashi. Senang mendengar kau menyukainya," sama dengan Kakashi, Sakura pun kembali menegak _red wine-_nya. Kakashi menarik satu kursi di dekatnya dan mendudukinya. Sakura sendiri masih berdiri memperhatikan Kakashi.

"Boleh aku tambah?" tanya Kakashi mengoyang-goyangkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

"Tentu," jawab Sakura senang. Gadis itu kembali menuangkan _wine _ke gelas milik Kakashi, tak membuang waktu Kakashi kembali menyesap aromanya dan menegaknya sampai tandas. Melihat gelasnya habis, Kakashi kembali meminta tambah dan Sakura pun kembali menuangkannya ke gelas Kakashi. Terus berlanjut seperti itu sampai beberapa kali. Entah kenapa Kakashi begitu ketagihan dengan _red wine _yang Sakura miliki. Tak mau ambil pusing, Kakashi terus menambah gelasnya. Sakura hanya tambah 2 kali, berbeda dengan Kakashi yang terus minta tambah.

Meski kadar alkohol di _red wine _itu tak sebesar minuman alkohol lainnya, namun jika terus-menerus meminumnya dalam jangka waktu yang berdekatan pasti si peminum akan mabuk juga. Hal ini terlihat jelas dari wajah Kakashi yang sudah memerah dengan matanya yang menatap sayu. Kali ini Kakashi tak lagi meminumnya dari gelas, pria itu langsung meneguknya dari botolnya. Sakura tersenyum miring menyaksikan tingkah Kakashi. Berjalan pelan ke arah Kakashi, dengan berani dan nakalnya Sakura duduk di pangkuan Kakashi dengan kedua tangan kecil gadis itu yang mengalung di leher Kakashi yang sudah tampak mabuk. Satu tangan Sakura merebut paksa botol _red wine _itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Kakashi sempat menggerutu kesal.

"Kashi… aku menginginkanmu," ucap Sakura manja dan nakal di saat bersamaan. Entah karena efek dari alkohol yang sudah banyak ia teguk atau karena tergoda dengan Sakura atau bahkan mungkin karena keduanya, Kakashi merespon pelan dengan tidak jelas.

"Hn. Aku juga menginginkanmu, sayang," balas Kakashi dengan nada bicaranya yang terkesan seksi. Tak tahan lagi dengan hasrat seksualnya, Sakura langsung melumat bibir Kakashi. Aroma _red wine _dapat Sakura rasakan dalam ciuman mereka yang berubah menjadi panas, tepat setelah Kakashi membalas ciuman Sakura.

"Nghh… unmmhhh… Kashi…" erang Sakura tertahan dalam ciuman panas mereka. Puas melumat dan menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Sakura, Kakashi melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut hangat dan manis Sakura yang menyambutnya senang. Lidah keduanya saling bergulat, tak jarang juga Kakashi menghisap lidah Sakura. Mereka berdua saling bertukar saliva. Masih dalam posisi Kakashi memangku Sakura, tangan nakal Kakashi mulai menjamah payudara Sakura dengan cara meremas-remasnya.

"Nmmhhh… aahhhh… Kashi… Kashi…" desah Sakura kembali saat kedua dadanya diremas-remas Kakashi. Merasa mulai sesak nafas, Sakura mendorong dada bidang Kakashi ke belakang, yang secara otomatis melepaskan tautan lidah mereka, menciptakan benang saliva di antara mereka yang terputus beberapa detik kemudian. Tangan-tangan Kakashi pun ikut melepaskan dada Sakura yang sudah menegang itu. Sakura meraup oksigen sepuasnya, beda dengan Kakashi yang tampak tenang.

"Kenapa berhenti, Saku?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada suara yang terdengar tersendat-sendat.

"Aku butuh nafas sebentar, Kashi," jawab Sakura. Ingat! Sekali Sakura berubah wujud menjadi manusia wanita, ia akan membutuhkan apa yang dibutuhkan manusia pada umumnya.

"Kau tahu… aku menyukai bibir, mulut, dan lidah nakalmu itu. Tapi baiklah… aku akan mengalah. Lagipula, bagian tubuhmu yang lain masih sangat menggiurkan," ucap Kakashi terang-terangan.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan."

Kakashi langsung mengarahkan bibirnya ke leher jenjang Sakura, berusaha menciptakan tanda kepemilikan sebanyak mungkin. Kedua tangan Kakashi pun sudah kembali menjamah kedua dada Sakura.

"Ahh! Ahh! Kashi… Ooohhhh…" selain menciptakan _kiss mark _di leher jenjang nan putih Sakura, Kakashi juga tak jarang menjilat, menggigit dan mengulum daun telinga Sakura secara bergantian. Dan entah sejak kapan, posisi Sakura berubah menjadi mengangkangi Kakashi. Dapat Sakura rasakan tonjolan keras yang terasa tegang tepat di bagian kewanitaannya yang hanya terbungkus kain tipis.

"Kau merasakannya, Saku?" tanya Kakashi yang sudah puas menjajah leher dan cuping Sakura―untuk saat ini, memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang merona merah tak karuan dan ekspresi yang menggambarkan bahwa gadis itu sangat menikmatinya. Tangannya masih meremas-remas kedua dada sintal Sakura.

"Ahh! Ahh! Oohhh! Ahhh! Apahhh… maksdumu, Kashihhh…?"

"Milikku. Kau pasti merasakan milikku, kan, Saku? Keras dan tegang. Ia minta untuk segera dibebaskan. Minta segera dilayani," ucap Kakashi nakal, masih tak menghentikan gerak tangannya.

"Nghhh… Kashi… Kashi… Ahhh! Ahhh! Lakukan… lakukan sepuasmu. Ahh! Ahh!" Sakura sudah tak perduli lagi. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah kepuasan seks. Kakashi menyeringai mesum. Kedua tangannya bergerak ke atas dada Sakura. _BREEETTT_. Sekuat tenaga Kakashi merobek _lingerie _Sakura, bahkan sampai merobek bra Sakura.

"Kashi!?" seru Sakura kesal saat merasakan perih di bagian dadanya.

"Kenapa kau merobeknya!? Kau bisakan membukanya pelan-pelan…? Dan itu sakit!" gerutu Sakura.

"Aku bisa membelikan _lingerie _sebanyak apapun yang kau mau. Aku sudah tidak sabar. Bukankah kau bilang sendiri aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau…? Dan maaf jika itu sakit," jawab Kakashi secara rentetan.

"Terserah! Sekarang kau harus membayarnya dengan tubuhmu!" perintah Sakura main-main.

"Dengan senang hati akan aku bayar, sayang."

Tanpa sadar, Kakashi menjilat bibirnya sendiri saat menyaksikan kedua dada Sakura berdiri menegak tegang, seakan menantang dirinya untuk segera melahap keduanya. Dengan sedikit menggunakan tenaga, kedua tangan Kakashi mengangkat tubuh _sexy _Sakura untuk duduk di atas meja.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kashi?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya, sayang. Dan aku jamin kau akan menyukainya," jawab Kakashi sok misterius.

"Lakukan sesukamu, Kashi," seakan mendapatkan izin, kepala Kakashi sedikit mengdongkak, mulutnya langsung melahap dada kanan Sakura, sedangkan dada satunya di remas-remas dan pilin oleh satu tangan Kakashi.

"Kashihhh…!" gadis itu melenguh nikmat saat puting payudaranya dimainkan oleh mulut dan lidah Kakashi. Pria Hatake itu menghisap kuat-kuat, memilin, dan tak jarang menggigit gemas puting Sakura―tak jauh beda dengan _proses _menyusu. Kakashi pun tak lupa untuk memanjakan dada Sakura yang satunya. Tubuh Sakura sedikit condong ke belakang dengan kedua tangannya menumpu di meja saat menikmati jamahan Kakashi pada tubuhnya.

"Ahhh… Kashi… Oooohh… Hnngghhh…!" _libido _Kakashi semakin memuncak saat mendengar desahan-desahan Sakura yang bagaikan suara-suara surga bagi Kakashi. Mendapatkan kepuasan tersendiri saat Kakashi mendengar suara-suara surga yang berasal dari Sakura.

_BRAK_

Menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri, Kakashi mendorong jatuh ke belakang kursi yang ia tempati. Pria itu berdiri dan langsung kembali menyambar bibir Sakura, melumat habis bibir mungil yang sudah bengkak itu, permainan lidah pun sudah tak bisa lagi dihindarkan.

"Unmmhhh…! Nnghhh… Mnnhhhh…"

Selain sibuk dengan isi mulut Sakura, satu tangan Kakashi masih setia dengan dada Sakura. Sedangkan satu tangannya lagi menuju celana dalam _g-string_ Sakura, menariknya―dengan sedikit bantuan Sakura yang mengangkat tubuhnya―hingga celana dalam berenda itu menggantung di kedua mata kaki Sakura.

"Kashi… Ngghhh… Aaaaahh!"

Masih sibuk menjajah mulut dan dada Sakura, tangan Kakashi yang masih berada di sekitar kewanitaan Sakura, mulai memilin klistoris Sakura.

"Aaaannhhh… Kashi… Kashi… Nnmmhhhh~" tubuh Sakura seakan tersengat aliran listrik saat Kakashi memilin klistorisnya. Puas dengan _French kiss_ mereka, Kakashi kembali menjajah leher jenjang Sakura.

"Hah! Hah! Ooooohhh… Kashi! Ahh! Ahh! Aaaahh!" mendapat tiga serangan dari Kakashi tak ayal membuat tubuh Sakura mulai mengejang.

"Kashi… a-akuhhh… mau… hah… hah… keluar~!"

"Hn," balas Kakashi acuh, masih sibuk dengan belaian panasnya. Kedua tangan Sakura yang mengalun di leher Kakashi semakin menarik mendekat ke tubuh telanjangnya saat Sakura merasakan akan segera mencapai puncaknya.

"H-hyaaaaaaa… KASHI…! Hah… hah… hah…" klimaks pertama telah berhasil Sakura dapatkan dari serangan combo Kakashi dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Kakashi memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya, memperhatikan dalam diam tubuh telanjang Sakura yang mengkilat dibanjiri keringat. Gadis itu tak memperdulikan Kakashi, sibuk menstabilkan nafasnya sendiri dengan kedua mata yang tertutup. Seringai mesum Kakashi kembali hadir―lebih lebar. Pria bermarga Hatake itu melepaskan sabuknya, disusul dengan celana kain, boxer, dan celana dalamnya, hanya menyisahkan kemeja biru muda Kakashi. Pria lanjang itu kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Sakura, memposisikan kejantanannya di depan kewanitaan Sakura. Merasakan ada sebuah benda tumpul yang bergesekan dengan kewanitaannya, membuat Sakura membuka matanya yang sayu. Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Lakukanlah, Kashi. Masuki aku. Buat aku melayang sesegera mungkin," kata Sakura nakal dan menggoda.

"Tentu, sayang. Bersiaplah," balas Kakashi menyeringai senang dan mesum. Kakashi menarik nafas sejenak. Dan―

"AAAAAGGHHH…!" Sakura menjerit keras kesakitan namun nikmat saat penis Kakashi berhasil memasukinya, menerobos selaput dara miliknya. Kakashi mendiamkan sejenak penisnya di liang bawah Sakura. Dapat keduanya rasakan cairan kental mengalir di antara proses penyatuan―darah keperawaan Sakura… _ya untuk Kakashi, palsu untuk Sakura._

"Bisa kugerakan sekarang?" tanya Kakashi meminta izin. Sakura tak menjawab apapun, hanya menganggukan kepalanya yang bersandar di bahu lebar Kakashi.

"Agh! Agh! Hah! Hah! Kashi… Kashi… ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Kakashi yang telah tertutupi nafsu seksual, tak mau lagi berbaik hati, menggerakkan penisnya dengan sangat keras dan cepat di dalam liang hangat, sempit dan licin milik Sakura.

"Kashi! Agh! Agh! Oooohh! Ini… ah! Ah! Ah! Ini terlalu… keras dan… ahh! cepat... ta-tapihhh… ah! Ah! Agh! Aku… suka… Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" suara tabrakan antara penis Kakashi dan kewanitaan Sakura semakin terdengar jelas, pun dengan suara-suara surga Sakura.

"Sakurahhh… Ah! _Shit_! Milikmu benar-benar nikmat dan sempit. Menghimpit keras milikku. Ahh!"

"Agh! Agh! Agh! Kashi… Kashi… Ooooohh… Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!"

Kakashi dengan sengaja membaringkan tubuh Sakura di meja makan, tubuhnya pun hampir menindih Sakura, dengan kedua tangan Kakashi yang menumpu di meja, di samping kanan dan kiri kepala Sakura. Membuat jangkauan tusukannya semakin dalam, menyentuh titik _g-spot _milik Sakura.

"Aaaaannhh… Ka-kashi… ahh! ahh! Hah… hah… Agh! Agh! Ahhh!"

"Saku… hah… Ahh!"

"Ini… benar-benar nikmat. Ahh! Ahh! Terus! Terus seperti ini, Kakashi-_kun_. Puaskan aku. H-hyaaahh…"

Lima belas menit telah berlalu dan mereka masih saling bercumbu panas. Desahan, lenguhan, erangan, umpatan nikmat terus terdengar dari keduanya, seiring gerakan tubuh mereka yang membabi-buta.

"HYAAAAAHHHH…! KAKASHI…!"

"Ahh!"

Keduanya sama-sama mencapai klimaks mereka disaat yang bersamaan. Yang kedua untuk Sakura dan yang pertama untuk Kakashi. Semburan sperma Kakashi yang tak tertampung di rahim Sakura, mengalir dan menetes ke lantai.

"Ahh…" desah Sakura pelan saat merasakan penis Kakashi tercabut keluar. Keduanya masih sibuk mengatur nafas. Kakashi memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang lainnya. Ini adalah pengalaman seks yang luar biasa bagi Kakashi. Pria itu tak menyangka jika permainan seks bisa seluar biasa ini.

Sakura bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, masih duduk di atas meja dengan kakinya yang agak mengangkang. Wajah manis yang tersenyum puas itu menatap Kakashi yang terengah-engah dan sedikit bersemu. Sakura turun dan duduk bersimpu di depan penis Kakashi.

"Sakura?"

"Aku hanya ingin memanjakan milikmu, Kashi."

Kakashi membiarkan Sakura yang mulai bermain dengan adiknya. Mulut mungil Sakura mencium ujung pangkal penis milik Kakashi. Lidahnya menjilati penis Kakashi setiap inchi-nya, lidah basah dan hangat itu juga tak lupa menjilat dan menghisap dua bola milik Kakashi yang menggantung.

"Sakurahhh…" Kakashi mendesah pelan menikmati servis dari Sakura. Puas memijat, menjilat dan menghisap penis Kakashi, Sakura mulai memasukkan penis yang berukuran besar dan tegang itu ke dalam mulutnya. Menggerakan kepalanya maju-mundur, naik-bawah secara konstan. Satu tangan Sakura pun juga memijat dan mengurut bagian penis Kakashi yang tak sanggup ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya, pun dengan dua bola itu juga.

"Sakurahhh… kau… ahh! _Shit!_"

_Oral sex _dan _blowjob _itu berlangsung hingga 10 menit lamanya dan tak lama kemudian Kakashi menyemburkan cairan kental putihnya tepat ke mulut dan wajah Sakura. Gadis itu menelannya dengan senang hati. Tangannya meraba wajahnya sendiri, menjilat nikmat cairan Kakashi yang melekat di tangannya. Kakashi sendiri kembali sibuk mengatur nafas.

"Hatake Kakashi-_kun_… _arigatō_," ucap Sakura yang belum mengubah posisinya.

"Sakura… AAAAAKKKHHH!" Kakashi menjerit kesakitan saat ia merasakan sesuatu dari dalam diri terhisap kuat. Selubung cahaya berwarna biru menyelimuti Kakashi, cahaya itu berpindah ke tubuh Sakura secara konstan hingga cahaya biru dari Kakashi terus menipis. Tubuh Kakashi yang sudah lemas, jatuh tergeletak di lantai rumah, matanya yang masih sedikit bercahaya menatap tidak mengerti ke arah Sakura yang menatap datar dirinya―hingga kedua onyx Kakashi benar-benar redup tak bercahaya lagi dan menutup secara perlahan saat cahaya biru kehidupan miliknya menipis.

Puas menghisap energi kehidupan mangsanya yang hanya berakibat membuat mangsanya sekarat, Sakura berdiri dan berubah ke wujud aslinya. Kedua emeraldnya memandang datar pada tubuh Kakashi yang pucat pasi. Sayap kelelawarnya mengembang lebar, ia langsung terbang menembus atap rumah yang sama sekali tidak rusak atau hancur, menembusnya seperti hantu. Sakura terus terbang hingga mencapai langit dan menghilang.

Rumah yang dianggap milik Sakura itu dengan sangat cepat―dalam hitungan detik langsung berubah menjadi lahan kosong yang terbengkalai dengan banyak rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh di lahan bekas rumah Sakura itu. Menyisahkan tubuh sekarat Kakashi yang setengah telanjang dan mobil _sport _mewah milik Kakashi.

Sementara itu di dalam mobil Kakashi, kartu nama Sakura yang pria itu letakkan di _dashboard _-nya langsung lenyap begitu saja_―_bersamaan dengan menghilangnya sosok Sakura Haruno yang ditelan langit malam tanpa bintang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**to be continued…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mind to review again?**_

_**Thank you…**_


End file.
